In particular, the bottle allows for the packaging and the dispensing of a fluid product, in particular of a liquid or of a cream, for example a perfume, a cosmetic product or a pharmaceutical product.
Such bottles are known comprising a body defining a reservoir for packaging the product, a neck overmounting said body by defining an upper opening for said reservoir, and a pump mounted in said upper opening by positioning the means of supplying said pump inside said reservoir. As such, the pump makes it possible to restore the product packaged in the reservoir.
In order to provide the positioning and the fastening of the pump in relation to the body, the use of a sleeve is known having on the one hand, means of fastening the pump and on the other hand, means of fastening the sleeve on the neck.
Furthermore, this sleeve can be dressed by means of a hoop in order to improve the aesthetics of the bottle. In particular, the dressing hoop can be mounted by axial sliding around a peripheral seating of the sleeve.
In this embodiment, the problem arises of the reliability of the mounting of the hoop on the sleeve, in particular relatively to the stresses applied on the hoop in the axial direction and/or in rotation. Furthermore, in the case of a reversible fastening of the pump on the bottle, this problem is even more critical as the dismounting of the pump is carried out by manually actuating the means of fastening by the intermediary of the hoop.